Sweet Nothing
by Sarie G. Jazacs
Summary: Klaus is feeling under the weather thanks to some unknown reason. Caroline happens to stop by. Based on spoilers for 4x18. Also contains spoilers for 4x16. Fluffy. Rated T for language.


**Warnings: Spoilers 4x16 up. Some language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned. They belong to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec, and the CW.**

**A/N:** This was just a quick little drabble I posted on tumblr for the sake of all the angry vibes everyone had due to 4x16, which, by the way, you should watch unless you want to get a little spoiled in this drabble. This is all based on Julie Plec's spoiler that Klaus would be "diseased and in pain" in two weeks, which would be 4x18. And, as spoiled by Joseph Morgan himself, 4x18 is a "big Klaroline episode". Thus, this drabble was born. Follow me at sariegjazacs! (;

Title based on the song by Calvin Harris and Florence Welch.

* * *

Klaus grabbed another antique vase and threw it against the opposite wall with a loud, feral yell, watching as it shattered into pieces and fell amongst the rest. He stumbled on his feet and cursed, growling lowly to himself. How was this happening? Vampires don't get sick. Werewolves don't get sick. Original _fucking_ hybrids do not get sick and yet right now he felt he was dy—

No. Niklaus Mikaelson is not dying nor is he sick. He is feeling under the weather for some other mysterious reason that he cannot explain and _what the hell is going on?!_

Must've been that wolfgirl he fucked, he thought. Damn her. She will give him answers once she returns from her goddamn shopping trip.

Klaus's thoughts were interrupted as he heard incessant knocking at his front door. He clenched his fists and swore, if Damon Salvatore truly had the nerve to return to his house and berate him once again for not being able to find Katherine than he had another thing coming to him and—

The hybrid paused just before he touched the doorknob and sniffed. The smell of roses mixed with the slightest hint of jasmine hit his nostrils and he almost instantly relaxed. Caroline was here. He recognized that scent anywhere.

Klaus wiped at the sweat beading his forehead and made himself look less like a disgusting and diseased creature before finally opening the door, coming face to face with a beautifully dressed Caroline, wearing her trademark "I want something from you" glare.

"Caroline, love," he croaked, clearing his throat and cursing silently to himself, "what a pleasant surprise. Did you need something?" _Of course you do._

"I know you have Hayley here so talk," she stated bluntly, her arms crossed in that adorable way that she always did when she was serious as she pushed her way inside, "why is she here?"

"Why, are you jealous?" Klaus asked, smirking while he closed his front door.

Caroline scoffed and turned back around to face him, "Cut the crap, Klaus, you don't keep people here unless they serve you a purpose. Now what is it?"

Klaus watched her, his head tilted, "You know, love, you never cease to amaze me. Here you stand in front of the Original hybrid in my house demanding answers like you're entitled to them," he mused, turning his head to cough a little into his hand, "And you wonder why I admire you so."

Caroline watched as he continued to turn away and cough, not missing how his body would convulse minutely after each one, and her gaze softened, "Well I've always been told that I was stupidly stubborn and…are you okay?"

"'M fine," Klaus snapped, annoyed that this stupid sickness was beginning to make itself evident to Caroline's eyes. He hated the look that she was giving him, one full of concern and worry and…pity.

"You don't look fine." Caroline mumbled, taking in the grayish look of his skin and the way he was shaking, the latter of which would've been impossible for her to see had she not been a vampire.

"Well I am fine, so drop it Caroline." He growled, "I see what they're saying about stupidly stubborn then. A few little coughs and you want to play nurse."

Caroline's expression hardened back into the glare she had on before, "Excuse me for actually caring whether you're dying or not. My life kind of depends on yours."

"Excuse me as well than for finding that hard to believe considering that not too long ago you and your friends all tried to neutralize me," Klaus hissed, before turning back around and stomping away, "I think it's time that you take your leave."

"Uh, no, you still haven't answered my question and—Klaus?"

Caroline paused in her angry rant as Klaus suddenly dropped to his knees. He gasped for air, feeling his muscles convulse, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed, hearing Caroline yell out his name one last time before everything went black.

Klaus awoke to the feeling of something cold, wet, and soft brushing across his forehead. His eyes fluttered open, and he saw Caroline above him with a damp dishtowel in her hand.

His first instinct was to shoot up and demand answers, but the minute his brain tried to give his muscles the order, they disagreed and clenched painfully, causing him to groan loudly. "Shh," Caroline whispered, putting her hand on arm to keep him from falling off his couch, "Stop trying to move. You'll make it worse."

The hybrid breathed in deeply, wincing as his lungs felt like they were full of fluid and they quivered. He felt her hand squeeze his clammy skin before she reached up and brushed his damp hair away from his forehead. "Caroline…" he uttered throatily, watching her as she continued to wipe his face.

She had apparently placed him on one of his living room couches and draped a blanket over him. A fire was also now lit, casting a warm glow across the room and it reflected beautifully off her face. He felt a slight breeze and glanced down, noticing that he was now half-dressed.

Caroline followed his gaze, "It was drenched in your sweat, and I figured that you wouldn't want your expensive couch to get ruined," she muttered, a light blush on her cheeks.

He smiled at the comment.

"What's happening to you?" Caroline asked, her eyes watching him carefully. She had placed the towel back in the bowl that was next to her on the coffee table and now had both of her hands on his chest, one upon the blanket and the other upon his skin. It was as if she was trying to hold him down, fearful that he would shoot up to leave.

Like he was capable of that right now, anyway.

"I don't know." Klaus sighed, his breath hitching as he felt a pinch in his trachea. Caroline stared at him a little while longer, before the moment was broken by a buzz from her phone. She pulled it out of her jacket pocket and read whatever text was on the screen and sighed before quickly tapping out an answer. She put her phone down on the coffee table next to the bowl and looked at his questioning gaze.

"Stefan. He's wondering where I've been for the past three hours." She answered.

_I was out for that long? _"And you told him you were here?"

Caroline looked down at her phone, "He knows that I came here to ask about Hayley earlier," she replied, "I told him that you didn't give me an answer so now I went to go visit my mom. She's in Richmond right now."

Klaus's eyebrows furrowed, "Why would you lie?"

"Because if I told him I was here, he would come over and most likely take advantage of your sickly state to try and interrogate you." She responded, looking back at the exhausted hybrid, "I presumed that you wouldn't be in the mood for that."

"Hasn't—" A cough, "Hasn't stopped you before."

"Yes, well," she muttered, grabbing a clean napkin cloth and wiping the saliva from his lip, "I decided it would now."

They were both silent in that next moment. Klaus watched her as she wiped his lips. He reached a hand up slowly and held her wrist gently, stopping her. Caroline met his gaze, and they stared at each other for a while.

"I know about you and Hayley."

Klaus felt like someone had just dumped ice-cold water over him. His grip on her wrist tightened every so slightly.

"It meant nothing, love."

"I know."

Klaus watched her.

"I mean I don't actually—I just, I—" Caroline stumbled over her words. She sighed.

"I don't know how I'm feeling. I'm not going to deny that I was angry and upset when I found out about what happened between you two but I just, I don't—…I don't love you, Klaus."

Klaus watched her.

"…I don't love you. Not yet anyway."

His thumb gently caressed her wrist, but he stayed quiet, wanting her to continue.

"I care about you, Klaus…whether you want to believe it or not. You still have some humanity in you; I've seen it…experienced it. I understand that you won't suddenly change and become Mr. Good Guy just because of some girl, some vampire you only met a year ago." Caroline bit her lip, thinking over her words, "I know that you've murdered innocent people, and I know that you'll likely continue to do so but…I…I just…"

"Caroline."

Her eyes found his. He was watching her with such emotion that she was sure even he didn't know he still had. If she didn't know any better, she would think that he was about to cry.

"Thank you." He whispered reverently.

She stared back at him, her wrist still within his grasp. She smiled softly, like a silent 'your welcome', before shaking her head and clearing her throat, "Well! I think I might need to get you a new blanket…you've drenched this one, too." She remarked, snorting, "See, this is what you get when you sleep with random women…let me give you a piece of sex advice: if you don't use protection, you get STDs!"

Klaus allowed himself to smile and laugh with her, despite the pain in his abdomen.

She was truly a beautiful woman.


End file.
